My Stalker, My Protector
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki baru saja kehilangan ingatannya. Namun hidup dalam kepalsuan tidak membuat semangatnya lenyap sedikitpun. Hingga si stalker itu datang, membuntuti Rukia setiap waktu. Anehnya, Rukia menyadari itu semua. Namun, ia tetap tenang dan bertingkah seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Rukia merasa nyaman dibuntuti. Mengapa?/AU/Special IchiRuki XD/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuu~ saya datang lagii~**

**Kali ini saya kembali membawa fic gaje tingkat tinggi, masih dengan pairing fav saya IchiRuki, hohoho**

**Untuk pairing satu ini, saya nggak akan bosan-bosan bikin fic buat mereka, jadi semoga readers nggak bosan-bosan buat baca juga, fufufu**

**Let's begin, happy reading minna ^^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : My Stalker, My Protector**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis bertubuh mungil yang baru berusia 19 tahun. Rambut gelapnya yang indah dibiarkan terurai, ikut bergoyang-goyang riang setiap kali gadis itu memacu _inline skate-_nya, menuju setiap meja yang membutuhkan jasanya. Kedua tangannya terus menggenggam nampan hitam yang berisi sepasang piring dan cangkir mungil berwarna putih dengan sedikit motif bunga-bunga di tepinya, sementara kaki kecilnya sibuk berseluncur cepat menuju sebuah meja. Terkadang dia harus memutar tubuhnya dengan cekatan, ataupun berbelok kearah lain guna menghindari beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Namun senyum lebar di wajah gadis itu tak pernah lepas, sejak dimulainya pekerjaan _part-time_ yang menguras tenaga gadis Kuchiki itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" teriak seorang gadis berambut jingga, kedua tangannya mengayun-ayun lembut di atas kepalanya seakan mengisyaratkan pada gadis beriris violet itu agar segera memenuhi panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia segera, tepat ketika dengan cekatan dia mengerem laju _inline skate-_nya yang memburu tadi.

"Ada telepon untukmu," ujar gadis bernama Inoue itu, sambil menyerahkan gagang telepon berwarna hitam pada gadis di hadapannya.

Rukia terbengong, otaknya masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Inoue tadi. Entah mengapa rasanya mustahil ada yang menelpon dirinya saat ini. Mengingat hidupnya yang sebatang kara, tanpa teman ataupun keluarga yang rela menghabiskan pulsanya untuk sekedar menelponnya.

"Cepat terima, Kuchiki-_san_!" seru Inoue, gadis itu sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah konyol Rukia yang masih memandang gagang telepon itu dengan ragu dan tak percaya.

Ditariknya tangan Rukia agar segera menggenggam telepon itu, lalu dengan bahasa isyarat yang tidak jelas, Inoue menginstruksikan kepada Rukia agar segera mendekatkan telinganya, dan menyapa penelponnya di ujung sana.

Dengan ragu, Rukia kembali memandang telepon di genggamannya, lalu sedetik kemudian, gadis itu sudah merapatkan gagang telepon itu di sisi telinganya, "_M-moshi moshi_~"

Tak ada jawaban, Rukia masih diam dan sabar menunggu balasan dari penelpon misterius itu. Merasa sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri, Rukia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Halo? Siapa ini?" tanyanya pelan, masih menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terkesan kasar ataupun kurang ajar.

Masih tak ada jawaban, bibir mungil gadis itu kini sudah mengerucut, merasa jengkel dengan penelpon misterius yang sempat membuat perasaannya berdebar-debar tadi.

"Hei? Kau masih tak mau bicara?" ujar Rukia lagi, kali ini nada suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf, mengingat betapa kesalnya dia pada si penelpon karena terus menerus diabaikan.

"Huh, kalau begitu aku tutup!" bentak Rukia dengan kasar, dibantingnya gagang telepon tak berdosa itu asal-asalan pada tempatnya, masa bodoh dengan Inoue yang memandangnya dengan puluhan kerutan di dahinya.

Rukia merasa kesal, penelpon yang sudah membuatnya cukup terkejut tadi tiba-tiba saja mogok bicara padanya, padahal sebelumnya dia sempat berbicara dengan Inoue, ini aneh. Bukankah orang yang dia cari adalah Rukia, lalu kenapa dia tidak ingin berbicara apapun dan tidak menutup teleponnya? Hanya membiarkan Rukia mengomelinya selama beberapa kali, apa maksudnya itu?

"Kuchiki-san?" dengan ragu-ragu, Inoue mencoba menegur Rukia yang masih memasang wajah tak bersahabat pada telepon berwarna hitam di hadapannya, mencoba menjaga perasaan gadis yang seusia dengannya itu.

Rukia malah tak merespon panggilan Inoue, dia masih betah memandangi telepon itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Menunggu telepon itu kembali berdering dan mengangkatnya, lalu memaki-maki penelpon tak bertanggung jawab itu sepuas hatinya.

TRIIIIIING

Rukia segera mengangkat telepon yang baru berdering selama tiga detik itu dengan cepat, mendahului Inoue yang bersiap menjalankan tugasnya selaku kasir di _cafe_ mungil itu, "Hei! Apa maumu, hah?!" umpat Rukia dengan jengkel, nada bicaranya terdengar kasar dan ketus, membuat Inoue memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

_'Bagaimana kalau itu bukan si penelpon gelap tadi? Bagaimana jika itu seorang pelanggan?'_ pikir Inoue.

Dan kegelisahan Inoue benar-benar terwujud, begitu melihat tatapan Rukia yang melunak dengan senyum getir yang gugup. Inoue yakin bahwa itu pasti bukan telepon dari orang yang mengerjai mereka tadi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar, tidak kumohon, tolong, ini adalah kesalahan saya, mohon jangan begitu."

Dengan gugup, Rukia mencengkram gagang telepon itu dengan kuat, menyesali kelakuan konyolnya tadi. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengangkat telepon itu dengan emosi, semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Sedangkan Inoue juga terbawa suasana, gadis itu ikut tegang menyaksikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia, dia tahu betul bahwa sekarang keadaannya sedang buruk.

"Iya, tentu, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, iya, saya sendiri yang akan mengantarnya, baiklah, terimakasih," ujar Rukia, masih dengan nada suara yang pelan dan penuh rendah diri seperti sebelumnya, lalu dengan pelan dia menutup telepon itu dan akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Inoue takut-takut, dicengkramnya rok mini yang menutupi setengah pahanya dengan kuat-kuat, khawatir mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, sial," Rukia tertunduk lesu, kedua mata indahnya dipejamkan beberapa saat, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mendadak menggebu-gebu. Bagaimana tidak? Kebodohannya tadi hampir saja mencelakakan karirnya di _cafe _itu yang baru saja dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Inoue, tolong gantikan tugasku sebentar, aku punya urusan mendadak, ini penting!" desak Rukia, dilepaskannya celemek putih bermotif kotak-kotak kecil yang sejak tadi dia pakai, lalu melemparnya di bawah meja kasir dengan asal-asalan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Inoue.

"Aku pergi dulu!" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Inoue, dengan cepat Rukia segera meninggalkan gadis bertubuh indah itu, berlarian dengan _inline skate-_nya menuju dapur kecil di pojok _cafe_.

"A-ahiya, hati-hati, Kuchiki-_san_!" teriak Inoue. Dari tingkah laku Rukia tadi, Inoue bisa tahu bahwa sang penelpon lah yang memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk bertindak cepat, meski dia tak tahu pasti apa yang diinginkan oleh penelpon tadi.

* * *

Rukia memacu _inline skate_-nya agar melaju lebih cepat lagi, waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa menit saja dan jika Rukia terlambat, maka pelanggan yang galak itu pasti akan melaporkannya pada atasannya.

"Hos.. Hosh..."

Napas Rukia sudah terpenggal-penggal namun gadis lincah itu tetap mementingkan karirnya dan memilih bertahan dengan kecepatannya semula. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi dan dia sudah bisa bernapas lega.

Dengan semangat yang tinggi, serta sedikit rasa takut yang mendominasi, Rukia melaju lebih cepat lagi sebab kini waktunya tak tersisa banyak.

_'Ah, bodoh.. Di mana rumah pelanggan itu? Huh, apa aku harus mengelilingi seluruh kompleks perumahan mewah ini? Oh tidak...' _batin Rukia penuh gelisah, masih sambil mengamati setiap rumah megah yang dia lewati, berharap menemukan tulisan F9 di sana.

Dan benar saja, Rukia harus mengelilingi hampir seluruh kompleks itu untuk bisa menemukan rumah yang sejak tadi dicarinya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Rukia pun menekan tombol bel.

TING TONG

Suara bel yang bisa dibilang cukup membahana itu terdengar merdu di telinga sang penghuni rumah, sejak tadi dia telah menunggu pesanannya datang, 'pesanan' yang sejak lama tak pernah lagi dilihatnya.

Melalui intercom, pria bertubuh atletis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis mungil yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, seringai kecil pun terbentuk di wajahnya.

_'Tidak berubah...'_ batinnya.

Sesaat kemudian, pagar besi itu terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan Rukia masuk lebih dalam lagi ke area rumah itu, hingga gadis itu akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu yang terlihat angkuh itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka sedikit, lalu tampaklah sesosok tangan yang terulur ke luar, "Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya."

"A-ah, arigatou," ucap Rukia sedikit ragu, pelanggannya ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi tanpa macam-macam lagi, Rukia langsung saja merebut uang pembayaran tadi dan memberikan sekotak pesanan pada tangan yang terulur ke luar pintu itu. Dalam hati Rukia sedikit penasaran dengan sesosok tangan itu.

_'Pelanggan yang aneh...'_ pikir Rukia, begitu berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah mewah tadi.

Dilihat dari bentuk tangannya, orang tadi adalah seorang pria, terlebih lagi dari suara beratnya, tampak jelas bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengomeli Rukia tadi di telepon.

_'Kejadian tadi tampaknya tidak asing.. Tapi, dimana aku pernah, ah tidak, aku pasti salah...'_ pikir Rukia, sambil berjalan pulang menuju _cafe _tempatnya bekerja.

Tanpa terasa, Rukia telah sampai di tempat kerjanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Inoue, Rukia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berlarian lincah sambil membawa nampan dan pesanan.

* * *

"Kuchiki-_san_, ayo kita pulang," ajak Inoue lembut, sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya kepada gadis mungil yang masih tampak sibuk mengutak-atik loker kerjanya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Inoue."

Inoue tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang terlihat kesal karena pintu lokernya tak bisa tertutup rapat, "Sini aku bantu, Kuchiki-_san_," tawar Inoue.

Kedua gadis itu pun berusaha keras untuk menutup loker kerja Rukia. Berbagai cara telah mereka lakukan, dimulai dengan membanting-bantingnya dengan kasar, hingga mengganjalnya dari luar. Namun nihil, semua itu tak ada gunanya, karena loker Rukia masih bisa terbuka lebar dengan leluasa.

"Huh, sudahlah, biarkan saja seperti ini," putus Rukia dengan kesal, muak dengan ulah lokernya yang tak mau menurut sejak tadi.

"Tapi itu berbahaya, Kuchiki-_san_. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengacak-acak isinya? Atau menerormu dengan kertas ancaman, atau mungkin menyelinapkan bom buku di sana? Atau janga-"

"Inoue, hentikan khayalan tingkat tinggimu itu. Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron," potong Rukia, dengan kekehan kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Sementara gadis berambut jingga itu terlihat sedikit cemberut, "Ayolah Inoue, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, aku yakin tak ada orang yang berniat jahat padaku, tenang saja," sambung Rukia, sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Inoue, dan mau tidak mau memaksa bibir gadis itu untuk ikut tersenyum juga, sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Yaa~ baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ujar Rukia dengan riang, sambil menarik tangan Inoue dan membawa gadis itu berjalan bersama dengannya. Pulang, menuju rumah sederhana milik Inoue.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada seorang pria berambut jingga yang menatap mereka dari jauh dengan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya, diam-diam pria itu mengikuti setiap langkah mereka.

* * *

Bulan bersinar terang, memperjelas bayangan kecil Rukia yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu itu, di samping jendela luar kediaman Inoue. Sejenak, gadis itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tentang segala masa lalunya yang kelabu. Memikirkan semua itu memang dapat memicu sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Tapi entahlah, semakin Rukia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, semakin terpikir masalah itu olehnya. Rumit, satu kata yang mewakili dirinya saat ini.

"Kuchiki-_san_," sapa gadis berambut jingga itu dengan riang, menghampiri Rukia yang tampak melamun sendirian.

"Hn, Inoue?" ucapnya pelan, sambil sedikit menengok ke arah gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Minumlah, selagi masih hangat," tawar Inoue pelan, menunjuk sebuah mug imut yang diletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Arigatou," jawab Rukia, dengan senyum kecil andalannya.

Tanpa perlu diminta lagi, Rukia segera menyesap _ocha _hangat itu.

"Hmm, resep baru lagi, Inoue?" tebak Rukia cepat, setelah meneguk minumannya sedikit.

"Hn, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Seperti biasa, kau memang calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik," komentar Rukia, lengkap degan tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya. Tanpa Rukia sadari, omongan asal-asalannya tadi mengakibatkan sedikit semburat merah tampak di wajah gadis cantik di sampingnya itu.

"A-ah, kau bisa saja, Kuchiki-_san_," elak Inoue, malu oleh pujian Rukia tadi. Rukia pun hanya tersenyum simpul, meneguk minumannya lagi, dan kembali larut dalam khayalannya.

_'Siapa aku, sebenarnya...' _batin Rukia.

Hening kembali menguar bebas, membuat suasana malam yang dingin itu semakin terasa. Inoue paham bahwa Rukia sedang bingung, karena itu dia membiarkan teman barunya itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tebak Inoue. Seketika itu juga, pikiran Rukia buyar, gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"E-eh, bukan begitu," sergahnya halus, namun hanya mendapat senyum kecil saja dari Inoue.

"Aku paham, Kuchiki-_san_. Semuanya pasti tidak mudah bagimu."

Rukia tertegun sejenak, lalu dengan pelan, gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Aku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Inoue."

"Kuchiki-_san_, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku akan selalu membantumu, jangan khawatir. Kita lakukan pengobatan lain untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, semuanya pasti akan kemba-"

"Jangan membodohiku, Inoue."

Ucapan Rukia itu sukses membuat Inoue bungkam, rupanya gadis itu sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," lanjut Rukia lirih, tak sanggup menatap sepasang iris Inoue. "Seperti yang dokter itu bilang. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan bisa mengingat segalanya lagi."

Cairan bening itu sudah tak terbendung lagi, bukan dari manik violet Rukia. Melainkan dari iris gadis di sampingnya, mengingat kejadian memilukan itu entah mengapa membuat Inoue merasa sesak, meski yang mengalaminya adalah Rukia, namun hatinya yang serasa teriris.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Inoue. Seharusnya yang sedih itu aku, kan?" tegur Rukia, sambil menatap Inoue dengan polos.

"Hehe, maaf Kuchiki-_san_, Ini semua karena aku," tutur Inoue, membuat Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. "Seandainya saja aku mempunyai biaya lebih untuk merujukmu berobat ke Rumah Sakit lain, hiks. Kuchiki-_san _pasti tidak akan, hiks."

"Sudahlah Inoue. Kau tidak salah apa pun, selama ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku, Arigatou," ujar Rukia, mengusap lembut punggung Inoue agar bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Sementara Inoue berusaha menenagkan dirinya, Rukia tampak merenung sedikit, sebenarnya ada pertanyaan yang terus mengusiknya sejak dulu. Tapi, gadis itu masih sungkan untuk menanyakannya pada Inoue.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Inoue pun memandang Rukia dengan lekat-lekat, "Kuchiki-_san_, sepertinya ini saat yang tepat, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Hn?" Rukia merapatkan kedua alisnya, menunggu Inoue kembali berbicara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya, tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Terlebih lagi, sikapmu yang riang itu, aku merasa belum siap mengatakannya. Tapi, sekarang akan ku katakan yang sesungguhnya, alasan aku sedikit mengenalmu, Kuchiki-_san_."

_'Ini dia yang ingin aku tanyakan...'_ batin Rukia, kini gadis beriris violet itu memasang telinganya baik-baik, menunggu penjelasan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari mulut Inoue.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei, pasang matamu baik-baik!" maki gadis bertubuh mungil itu, begitu mendapati tubuhnya yang nyaris saja tertindih oleh seorang pria yang menabraknya tadi, untung saja dia berhasil mengelak.

"M-maaf, Nona," ucap pria itu dengan gugup, dan segera saja meninggalkan sang nona yang masih terlihat kesal sambil menggerutu gaje.

_'Ah sial, moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini...'_ batin gadis itu dengan kesal. Menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia bersikap keterlaluan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ini semua karena ucapan kakeknya seminggu kemarin.

"Jika saja kakek tidak membuat perjanjian konyol itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini," omelnya kesal, entah kepada siapa sambil menghempaskan diri di kursi kayu panjang yang berada di sekitar pantai itu.

_'Sekarang lihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati liburanku,' _pikir sang gadis beriris violet, mengamati mentari yang tersuguh di hadapannya, nyaris tenggelam seutuhnya.

Melihat wajah cemberut Rukia, seorang gadis yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya -sebelum Rukia datang- tersenyum kecil. Dorogohnya dalam-dalam tas punggung yang sejak tadi dia bawa, demi mencari sekotak jus yang disimpannya di sana.

_'Masih dingin,' _pikirnya. Dan tanpa ragu, gadis itu pun menawarkan jus jeruknya pada Rukia, "E-ehm, mau jus jeruk?" tawarnya halus, dengan senyum lebar yang menyertainya.

Seketika itu juga Rukia membeku, gadis itu menimbang-nimbang niat baik gadis di sampingnya. "Tenang saja, ini tidak beracun kok," canda gadis itu, membuat Rukia segera tersenyum dan menyambut sekotak jus itu, setelah sebelumnya berterimakasih.

Emosi yang sejak tadi mendidih membuat Rukia tanpa sadar menikmati jus jeruk itu dengan santai, dan tanpa sadar telah menghabisinya dalam sekejap. Melihat Rukia berhenti minum, gadis berambut jingga itu pun membuka mulut, "Ano, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa? Kau orang baru di sini, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia terdiam, sambil mengamati wajah gadis asing itu baik-baik, "Eh, maaf kalau terdengar lancang. Namaku Inoue, Orihime Inoue," ucapnya pelan, sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Rukia segera menyambutnya, "Rukia Kuchiki."

Singkat. Mereka hanya berbincang hingga matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya, namun meski begitu, Inoue dan Rukia sudah saling mengenal. Setidaknya Inoue tahu bahwa usia mereka sama dan Rukia baru saja datang untuk berlibur. Tanpa disangka, pertemuan yang tak disengaja itu justru menyelamatkan Rukia. Berkat Inoue, yang lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya di Rumah Sakit, sesaat setelah dirinya sadar. Akhirnya, Rukia tahu sedikit tentang dirinya, setidaknya dia tahu siapa namanya.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Jadi begitu," gumam Rukia pelan, mengangguk-angguk mengerti atas penjelasan Inoue tadi.

"Tapi, Kuchiki-_san_. Boleh aku tahu, mengapa kau langsung saja mempercayai ucapanku waktu itu? Padahal kau bahkan tidak mengenalku," tanya Inoue, sambil memandang Rukia penuh seilidik.

Sementara Rukia, gadis itu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Entahlah, Inoue. Aku merasa seperti bisa mempercayaimu, jadi aku percaya saja pada ucapanmu waktu di Rumah Sakit itu," jelasnya singkat, di sela-sela tawaanya.

"Kuchiki-_san_, kau ini," ucap Inoue tak percaya. Alasan Rukia tadi memang sungguh tak dapat dipercaya olehnya, mana ada alasan seperti itu?

Mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam tawa masing-masing, menyadari betapa seringnya takdir mempermainkan mereka. Pertemuan pertama, mereka hanya saling berbagi cerita kecil, tertawa bersama sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Pertemuan kedua, mereka saling berbagi duka, menangis bersama dalam satu ranjang. Dan perjumpaan-perjumpaan selanjutnya, yang entah bagaimana semakin mempererat tali persahaban mereka.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam benak Inoue. Membayangkan ingatan Rukia akan kembali dan pulang bersama keluarganya memang sedikit menyisakan kekosongan di hati Inoue. Tapi, tak bisa dibayangkan betapa senangnya gadis itu saat hal itu terjadi. Kebahagiaan Rukia ada kebahagiaannya juga.

Dan Rukia, gadis itu awalnya sangat takut. Takut pada dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah mendengar secuil kisah mengenai dirinya yang dulu dari Inoue, Rukia sadar bahwa dia tidak seburuk perkiraannya. Dia yang sekarang tampaknya tak jauh beda dengan dulu.

Perlahan, ada segumpal kehangatan yang memenuhi hati mereka, merasuk bagaikan hantu yang membawa kebahagiaan. Ya, mereka bahagia seperti ini, bahkan jika harus tetap seperti ini pun mereka akan tetap bahagia. Besama, dua pribadi yang senasib, tak memiliki siapapun selain diri mereka sendiri. Terlalu naif jika mereka mengatakan bahwa dunia ini tidak kejam, karena memang beginilah adanya. Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain menerima takdir mereka sendiri.

* * *

**Gomeen ToT**

**Kenapa jadi sepanjang ini? Hiks, maafkan diriku karena fic ini panjang dan gaje ditambah lagi typonya, tadinya mau buat one shot, tapi kok, jadinya multy chap lagi sih? Huaaah~ gomenne T.T**

**Oke, cukup sedih-sedihnya, saya janji ini cuma two-shot, jadi nggak perlu khawatir (?) Oke, two-shot two-shot two-shot *meyakinkan diri sendiri* Oke, cuma two-shot, saya pasti bisa, yosh, two-shot! *apanih?* #plakplak**

**Oke lupakan, ditunggu reviewnya yaa**

**saya harap masih ada yang mau review -_-"**

**Dimohon review, setidaknya biar saya bisa melanjutkan fic gaje ini menjadi two-shot, oke? REVIEW yaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehm, chapter dua akhirnya bisa ku update XD *yeeey***

**Makasih untuk semua yang mereview chapter kemarin ^^**

**Maaf membuat readers harus menunggu lama, dan maaf juga karena tampaknya saya tidak bisa mewujudkan fic ini menjadi twoshot :'(**

**Saya benar-benar menyesal, gomenne.**

**Padahal saya sudah bertekad, beneran loh, tapi, hiks ToT**

**Ini karena saya yang tidak berbakat (?) dan terlalu terbawa suasana saat mengetik fic ini, dan juga ada beberapa readers yang menghasutku *alasan* gomen, ini memang salah ku, sekali lagi maaf :')**

**Saya tidak berniat melakukan PHP atau janji palsu, apalagi janji manis (?) maaf, beneran, saya tidak bisa bikin fic ini jadi two-shot. Tapi saya janji tidak akan memakan banyak chapter :')**

**Oke, happy reading yaa**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : My Stalker, My Protector**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Malam semakin larut. Dua pribadi yang berbeda itu kini saling tertawa sambil berjalan beriringan, melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah yang sederhana itu. Rasanya, kini hati kedua gadis itu telah menjadi lebih lega, setelah saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Dan karena besok mereka harus tetap bekerja, Inoue pun mengajak Rukia untuk segera masuk dan beristirahat.

Sementara, seorang pria berbalut jaket hitam itu kini tampak lelah, berulang kali dia menguap lebar sambil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Udara dingin memang telah mengusiknya sejak tadi, menggodanya untuk menutup mata dan menjauh dari pekarangan rumah itu. Benar, sejak tadi pria itu memang berdiri di sana, bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada agak jauh dari kedua gadis tadi. Berulang kali pria itu menahan diri agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi pembicaraan kedua gadis itu sangat tak terduga. Hal yang sejak awal dipertanyakan olehnya kini telah terjawab. Dan ketika tahu bahwa Rukia kehilangan ingatannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, seketika itu juga hatinya merasa miris. Sudah tiga bulan gadis itu hidup dengan cara seperti ini, dengan ingatan yang tak tersisa. Beruntung Rukia bisa bertemu dengan Inoue, jika tidak entah hal buruk macam apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis berdarah biru itu.

Pria itu memang sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang berita Rukia yang kehilangan ingatannya, dari salah satu bawahannya yang dia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Rukia selama berlibur di sana. Seminggu setelah Rukia berangkat untuk berlibur, berita tidak enak itu terdengar olehnya. Dan kini, memaksanya untuk berdiri di sana, menguping pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya didengarnya.

Awalnya pria itu memang ingin langsung menemui Rukia, namun begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Rukia tinggal bersama seorang gadis, yang setelah diselidiki dan terbukti sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Pria itu pun memilih menunggu, mendahulukan seluruh pekerjaannya dulu. Dan setelah itu, pergi menemui Rukia.

Tak ada yang memintanya berdiri bagaikan penguntit di sana, itu adalah keputusannya sendiri. Sebab baginya, Rukia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan langsung percaya pada kata-kata pria yang baru saja dikenalnya, apalagi dia tidak punya cukup bukti untuk meyakinkan gadis itu. Jadi cara langsung seperti itu pasti tidak akan bekerja dengan baik.

Akhirnya, setelah merasa cukup aman, pria itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melompati pagar besi itu, dan berjalan pergi. Hatinya memang merasa khawatir, meski di otaknya sempat terpikirkan ide gila. Namun dengan segera, pria itu menepis ide yang muncul di kepalanya. Ide jahat yang membujuknya untuk meninggalkan Rukia di sana, terjebak dalam hidup barunya yang sederhana. Karena jujur, pria berambut jingga itu tidak bisa menerima keputusan Ayahnya begitu saja, tentang dia dan gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda," sapa seorang pria berkacamata, sambil membukakan pintu bagi pria berjaket tebal tadi.

"Hn," gumam sang Tuan muda. Sambil menahan kantuk, pria itu berjalan gontai melintasi pelayannya tadi, tak sabar untuk segera beristirahat.

Sementara si pelayan tampak ragu, namun dengan segera dia tersenyum maklum. Sejenak, pelayan itu mengamati punggung Tuan mudanya, yang akhirnya hilang di atas tangga. _'Kalau begitu besok saja..' _batinnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu utama rumah yang megah itu, pelayan bersetelan putih itu pun kembali menuju ruangannya, ikut beristirahat demi mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok.

* * *

"Kuchiki-_san_, ayo bangun!" teriak Inoue dari luar kamar Rukia, sambil tak henti-hentinya mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Satu detik, dua detik, Rukia masih tak merespon, dengan penuh kesabaran, Inoue kembali berteriak, "Kuchiki-_san_, kita bisa terlambat loh!"

Mendengar kata terlambat, Rukia tiba-tiba terperanjak kaget.

_'Terlambat? Oh tidak..' _batin Rukia gelisah, begitu memandang jam dinding di kamarnya yang kini hanya menyisakan setengah jam saja untuknya, jika dia tidak ingin terambat.

"Aku sudah bangun, Inoue. Beri aku waktu 15 menit!" teriak Rukia tak kalah hebohnya. Dengan buru-buru, gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya, membersihkan diri, dan segera berpakaian rapih.

"Aku siap, ayo!" ujar Rukia cepat, sambil menarik tangan Inoue dengan paksa. Membawa gadis berambut terang itu untuk ikut berlari bersamanya, mengejar waktu yang memburu.

"Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat," ucap Inoue lega, memandang orang-orang sekitarnya yang tampak sibuk bersiap untuk membuka _cafe _pagi itu.

"Ayo cepat, kita juga harus membantu," ajak Rukia. Inoue pun mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, Kuchiki-_san_, coba lihat!" teriak Inoue dengan heboh, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk loker Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

Rukia pun segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Inoue, "E-eh, lokerku?" ucap Rukia tak percaya. Kedua gadis itu kini memandang satu objek yang sama dengan seksama, sambil berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan.

"S-siapa yang memperbaikinya, Inoue?" tanya Rukia tak percaya, masih sambil memandangi lokernya yang kini telah kembali pulih seperti semula.

Inoue tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian gadis itu menjawab dengan ragu, "Mungkin _staff _yang lain yang memperbaikinya."

Mendengar itu, Rukia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau pikir begitu?" tanyanya balik.

"Mungkin saja, bukan?" jawab Inoue setengah ragu, sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Coba kau buka, mungkin saja ada sesuatu di sana," usul Inoue, sambil melirik loker Rukia seolah melihat peti harta karun.

Sesaat kemudian, Rukia telah sibuk bergelut dengan segala barang-barang di dalam lokernya, mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dibantu dengan Inoue.

"Tak ada yang aneh, semuanya terlihat sama seperti kemarin," ucap Rukia yakin. Sambil memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam loker, Rukia berpikir mengenai apa yang dikatakan Inoue sebelumnya. "Mungkin memang ada seorang _staff _yang berbaik hati membantuku," lanjutnya kemudian, sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Inoue.

"Menurutku juga begitu," ucap Inoue, ikut tersenyum bersama Rukia.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun bersiap untuk membuka _cafe_. Dan setelah _cafe _resmi dibuka sepenuhnya, Rukia langsung saja menanyai _staff _di _cafe _itu satu per satu. Karena memang Rukia ingin tahu siapa orang baik hati yang memperbaiki lokernya itu, agar dia bisa berterimakasih padanya.

"Bagaimana, Kuchiki-_san_? Siapa orang baik hati itu?" tanya Inoue spontan, begitu tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengedikkan bahunya dengan pasrah, "Entahlah, tak ada satu _staff _pun yang mengaku."

"E-eh? Lalu, siapa yang membetulkan lokermu?" tanya Inoue bingung, sambil memandang Rukia dengan tak percaya.

"Penggemar rahasiaku, mungkin?" tebak Rukia asal-asalan, dengan sedikit memamerkan tawa kecilnya yang renyah, membuat Inoue juga ikut tertawa. Meski Rukia berkata begitu, Inoue tahu betul bahwa gadis itu benar-benar kecewa karena tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah menolongnya.

* * *

Hari masih berlanjut, di sebuah kota besar yang disebut Karakura, tampaklah sebuah rumah megah, yang dikelilingi oleh taman yang indah. Semua orang di kota itu juga tahu, siapa pemilik semua harta kekayaan itu. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa kayanya si pemilik rumah. Karena hampir semua penduduk di sana mengenal baik keluarga bangsawan itu. Status sosial yang jauh di atas rata-rata membuat mereka sangat disegani, serta dihormati oleh keluarga bangsawan lainnya.

Di beranda belakang rumah itu, seorang pria yang tampak rapuh dimakan usia sedang duduk dengan gelisah, pandangan matanya sejak tadi terlihat redup, bahkan minuman hangat yang sejak tadi disuguhkan untuknya pun sama sekali tidak dia sentuh.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanyanya pelan, sambil memandang sejenak pria tegap di sampingnya.

"Belum, Tuan."

Mendengar itu, pria tua tadi tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas berat, lalu kembali memandang hamparan bunga Lily di hadapannya dalam-dalam, "Jika dia datang, segera bawa dia ke sini," ucapnya pelan, masih sambil memandang bunga kesukaan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab sang pelayan dengan sopan.

Wajah tegas pria tua itu kini tampak agak gelisah, entah mengapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini, sejak kepergian cucunya tiga bulan yang lalu. Pria tua itu kini terduduk pasrah di atas kursi rodanya, padahal biasanya disaat seperti ini cucu gadisnya itu akan mengajaknya bermain di taman, mengumpulkan bunga-bunga di sekitar sana dan merangkainya menjadi karangan bunga yang indah.

Kini, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu harus pergi sejenak, dengan alasan ingin menikmati masa lajangnya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk membiarkan cucunya itu pergi selama berbulan-bulan, namun mengingat ini semua adalah salahnya, mau tidak mau dia harus memberi izin.

Sekali lagi, pria tua itu menghembuskan napas berat, orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya masih belum datang, padahal ini sudah menjelang sore. Dengan perlahan, digerakkannya kursi rodanya itu menuju taman, mendekati bunga-bunga lily itu. Lalu dengan hati-hati, dipetiknya setangkai bunga lily, sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya yang terlalu merindukan sosok gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aku di sini, _Ojii-san_," sapa seorang pria berambut jingga, sambil mengamati sejenak aksi dari kakek tua di sampingnya itu.

"Hn, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Ichigo."

* * *

Matahari tampak makin terik, mengusir segala awan yang berniat melindungi kumpulan manusia itu dari sinarnya. Burung-burung bahkan enggan keluar dari sarangnya, takut untuk terbang melintasi langit yang cerah itu. Sambil membawa pesanan-pesanan ke meja-meja di sekelilingnya, Rukia terus menerus mengamati sekitarnya, mencari seorang pria yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Cuaca yang panas mengakibatkan semakin padatnya pengunjung di _cafe _itu, meski hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi_ ice cream _atau minuman dingin yang tersedia.

"Kuchiki-_san_!" teriak Inoue dari meja kasirnya, membuat Rukia segera memacu _inline skate_-nya untuk menghampiri gadis di ujung sana itu.

"Ada apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia segera. Karena masih banyak meja yang harus dia layani, maka tak ada alasan baginya untuk bersantai-santai di sana.

"Renji-_kun _menelponku, dia bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa datang hari ini," jelas gadis berambut jingga itu secepat mungkin, tak ingin menyita waktu Rukia banyak-banyak.

"Dasar, Renji," Rukia mendengus kesal, lalu segera memandang Inoue kembali. "Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia tadi mengatakan bahwa ada urusan yang mendesak, dia juga sempat bertanya mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telponnya," jawab Inoue, sambil memandang Rukia dengan bingung.

"A-ah itu karena _handphone _ku memang sejak tadi pagi ku nonaktifkan," jelas Rukia singkat dengan sedikit nada bersalah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Rukia segera melambai pada Inoue dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

_'Renji baka, disaat penting seperti ini dia justru tidak datang,'_ gerutu Rukia dengan kesal sambil membawa pesanan ke meja selanjutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Renji Abarai yang biasanya hampir setiap hari menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke _cafe _itu tiba-tiba saja berhalangan datang, padahal kali ini Rukia sendiri yang mengundangnya datang. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, Rukia tidak akan meminta Renji untuk datang.

Hari mulai gelap, mentari pun telah beranjak dari singgasananya, mempersilahkan rembulan untuk menggantikan posisinya. Inoue tampak heran melihat Rukia, yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja sambil memandangi es krimnya.

"Kuchiki-_san_? Kau tak apa?" tanya Inoue pelan, sambil memandangi Rukia dan es krimnya secara bergantian.

Rukia tertawa kikuk, lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Inoue, "Aku tak apa, hanya agak kepikiran saja."

Mendengar itu, Inoue mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung, "Terpikirkan apa, Kuchiki-_san_?"

"E-eh, tidak kok, tak usah kau pikirkan," ucap Rukia cepat, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Inoue pun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi Kuchiki-_san_, apa aku boleh tahu, mengapa kau memanggil Renji-_kun _hari ini?" tanya Inoue, begitu teringat pada kejadian siang tadi. Inoue menduga, mungkin saja ini adalah penyebab Rukia bertingkah agak aneh.

"Aku hanya ingin memintanya melakukan sesuatu," jawab Rukia seadanya, sambil melumat es krimnya cepat-cepat, sebelum mencair.

"Meminta bantuan?" tanya Inoue lagi, tampaknya gadis itu tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Rukia tadi. Sementara Rukia, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat Inoue semakin merasa penasaran.

Inoue sebenarnya tidak berniat memaksa Rukia untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang dia maksud itu, hanya saja, Inoue merasa penasaran pada Rukia. Biasanya Rukia selalu bertengkar jika bertemu dengan Renji, mereka tidak pernah akur. Tapi kali ini, Rukia tiba-tiba saja meminta bantuan pada sahabat kecilnya itu, pasti ini hal yang penting. Dan Inoue tidak ingin menjadi teman yang tidak berguna, sebisa mungkin dia sangat ingin membantu Rukia.

"Tenanglah Inoue, aku pasti akan memberitahumu begitu selesai, secepatnya," jawab Rukia, setelah ditanyai panjang lebar oleh Inoue. Jika Rukia sudah berkata seperti itu, maka tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Inoue untuk mengubah keputusannya lagi. Mereka pun berdiri dari kursi taman dan berjalan pulang bersama.

* * *

Sementara di sisi lain. Seorang pria berambut jingga tampak berjalan dengan cepat, melintasi kerumunan pelayan yang berjejer rapih di pintu masuk rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu. Seketika saja, para pelayan itu menunduk sopan, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dalam hati, pria itu terus menggerutu kesal.

_'Ah, sial. Ini semua gara-gara kakek tua itu, menyebalkan,' _keluhnya.

Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan segera melenggang pergi dari sana, sebelum emosinya semakin memuncak. Tadi memang sempat terjadi pertengkaran kecil di sana, antara pria berambut jingga itu dan sang pemilik rumah, hanya saja, hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan bagi si pria berambut jingga.

Sambil menggerutu kesal, Ichigo melirik sekilas anjing mungil di sampingnya, yang kini terlihat sedang duduk manis sambil menatapnya polos.

"Ya sudah, kalau itu maunya," gumam Ichigo kemudian, kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya agar tidak mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Ichigo pun kembali mendengus kesal, lalu menatap anjing putih yang menggemaskan tadi, "Kau punya mata yang bagus," gumamnya, setelah pandangannya kembali terfokus ke depan, "Mengingatkanku padanya," sambungnya kemudian, dengan senyum kecil yang tampak betah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Setelah sampai di bandara, Ichigo segera membeli tiket pesawat yang berangkat malam itu juga. Terlalu buru-buru memang, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, jika tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun, sekarang masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit.

"Tuan muda?" sapa pelayan itu dengan bingung, begitu mendapati sosok pria berambut jingga tadi berdiri santai di depan pintu rumah, sambil menggendong seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih.

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku ini belum mati," tegur Ichigo, kesal karena sejak tadi pelayan kepercayaannya itu terus menerus memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Segera saja, sang pelayan sadar dari lamunannya, lalu kemudian bersikap seperti biasa, "Maaf, Tuan muda. Ohiya, bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?" ucapnya sopan, sambil mengikuti langkah majikannya itu ke ruang tengah.

"Tepat seperti dugaanmu."

Mendengar itu, sang pelayan sedikit merasa terkejut, "Maksud Tuan muda, Kuchiki-_sama _tahu tentang keadaan cucunya?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil membelai anjing mungil yang sejak tadi dia bawa, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mau menanggung resiko jika tiba-tiba dia jantungan," canda Ichigo, sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Sang pelayan pun tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali buka mulut, "Lalu, apa rencana Tuan muda sekarang?"

Ichigo tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya mendengus pasrah, "Entahlah," jawabnya cuek.

"Kakek tua itu tidak memberiku pilihan lain, mau bagaimana lagi," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada cueknya itu.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening, kedua pria itu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo spontan, mencoba berkonsultasi dengan pelayan kepercayaannya.

Sang pelayan pun tersenyum kecil, "Menurutku, sebaiknya Tuan muda memulai semuanya dari awal," jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, anda hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengannya bahkan itu sudah lewat 9 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana jika semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi? Cobalah mendekatinya seperti pasangan normal lainnya."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sofa tiba-tiba terperanjak kaget. Sambil mempelototi pelayannya, dia pun berteriak kencang, "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, hah?!"

Merasa bersalah, sang pelayan pun hanya tersenyum pahit, "M-maaf Tuan muda, tapi hanya itu ide yang terpikirkan olehku," ucapnya dengan takut-takut. Pria berambut jingga itu pun terdiam, memikirkan baik-baik nasehat dari pelayannya.

_'Sudah kuduga, tak ada jalan lain...'_ batin Ichigo. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ichigo memandang anjing dalam pangkuannya itu, mengamati iris gelapnya dalam-dalam, "Baiklah," putusnya kemudian.

"Kau akan membantuku kan, Ruchi?"

WUF WUF

Sang anjing kecil yang sejak tadi diam kini menjawab dengan yakin, seakan memberi respon positif atas pertanyaan Ichigo barusan. Ekor mungilnya menari kiri kanan, seiring dengan manik hitamnya yang berpendar indah. Melihat itu, Ichigo tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar, sambil mengusap pelan kepala anjing lucu itu.

"Ruchi?" gumam sang pelayan dengan heran, sambil menatap Ichigo lurus-lurus.

Mendengar suara pelayannya yang terdengar ragu, perlahan senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajah Ichigo, "Hn, ini anjing peliharaan Rukia."

* * *

**Oke, chapter dua telah selesai, terimakasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir ^^**

**Ohiya, maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje dan ditemukan typo dimana-mana, hihi. Dan juga, maaf karena belum ada scene IchiRuki disini, tapi tenang saja, chapter depan akan dipenuhi dengan IchiRuki yeeaaah XD**

**Lebih tepatnya acara stalker-menstalker-nya (?) baru dimulai chapter depan. Ehm, dan soal Ruchi itu, saya no comment, nggak tau lagi mau namain anjingnya siapa #plak**

**Yosh, karena itu, sepertinya fic ini akan bermetamorfosa (?) menjadi multy-chapter, jadi maafkan saya yang tidak sanggup mewujudkannya menjadi two-shot *nunduk-nunduk***

**Maka dari itu, saya harap readers masih mau me-review chapter dua ini :)**

**REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
